CALL OF DUTY: MODERNEST WARFARE 2: the preqel (with zombies!)
by guame
Summary: Before the other mission Ghost jr had to kill zombies (this story will have chapters!) Edit: Chapter 8 is up FINISHED NOW :3
1. Chapter 1: the zombie apocalipse

CALL OF DUTY: MODERNEST WARFARE 2: the preqel (with zombies!)

chapter 1: the zombie apocalipse

Before ghost jr died in the nuclear expossion in the map like nuketown like four years ago from that event Ghost jr was training in the army training place, shoting many bullets to some targets that are placed everywere and fake people that can be shoted because they are not real people and they not die. The map was very big but ghost jr. was fast and completed the training mission (that is like a tutorial) in a new record (the old record was made by him too).

After he finished training he went to his room and put the tv on and wanted to relax because he was tired of practise. He put the news channel hoping there were good news but they said that an zombie apocalipse was starting and dead nazi soldiers was now not dead and alive and killing people for they to turn in zombies too. He said to himself "oh no i have to stop the zombies from killing people and kill the zombies before they do" and went to his closet where he had his weapons and pick his submachine gun and his rifle and some granades to kill the zombies because that is the only way to make a zombie dead again.

He left the building without listen to the soldiers that told him that it was dangerous to go and kill zombies, but ghost jr was luck because some minuts later zombies arrived to the building and started to kill the soldiers and turn them in zombies.

Ghost jr. went to a ghost town in the middle of no where because that was the best way to find zombies and he ws right buecause the zombies started to arrive later in waves. Ghost jr started to kill zombies with his submachine gun and his rifle when they were far from him but soon he was without bullets and had to start killing them with his knive. He was surrounded of zombies everywhere and his knive was not good to killing so many zombies and he had to run away to find weapons and bullets so he jumped out of the window of the building where he was because in the stairs were many zombies and was not safe. He runed in the street avoiding zombies that were not so slow like the movies because some zombies can run too.

He was almost escaped from the town when he fell down to the ground and zombies started to come again and surrounded ghost jr again...

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2: propossal of the zomby leader

chapter 2:the propossal of the zomby leader

The zombies were everywhere and sourrounded Ghost jr who was on the ground and could not shot the zombies because he didn't have bullets so his weapons were useless now. The zombies became closer and closer and grabbed ghost jr but they don't tried to ate him as he expected and only kindnapped him.

"why didnt' you kill me?" said Ghost Jr. to the zombies, "because you are useful for us because you are strong and we are carrying you to our leader" said the zombies with dead voice to him. The zombies put ghost jr in a jail to pass the night and also gave him food because they didn't want him to die and ghost jr slept nice.

The next day zombies wake up ghost jr and said "now, the leader wants to see you" and ghost jr followed the zombies to the room where the leader was and he was curious to know why the zombies needed him and didn't killed him when he was an easy target.

When he entered to the room and he saw the leader for the first time ghost jr was surprised because the leader was zomby Adolph Hitler and Ghost jr knew he was evil because he studied history at school when he was smaller and he said "you are hitler and you were evil, i will not listen to the things that you want me to do". Zombie Hitler then said: "i were evil when i were alive and killed jews but now i'm not alive and i don't have the same evil that i had when i wasn't dead" so ghost jr replied: "ah ok then, what do you want?"

"i need that you find a mysterious box and bring it to us" said zombie Hitler. "Is that mysteryous box the alliance ark?" said Ghost jr. "No. I tried to find that when I was alive" said Hitler. (If you didn't notice it is a reference to the first indiana Jones movie because in the movie nazis tried to find the ark and they did and at the end they had their faces melted and it was awesome!, it is a good movie and you should see it)

"The box i want is a box with a ? sign that has infinite weapons inside but we can not find it because the box is magical and can teletransport itself so the zombies don't get closer to it and that is why we need you" continued adolph hitler.

"And how you know that i will help you?" said ghost jt to zombie hitler. "Because if you don't do then you will be killed and also will give you weapons if you help us"

"Ok i will do then" said ghost jr. "But you must be carreful because the box is in other ghost town and the zombies there are no controled by me so they attack you, good luck" said hitler back to Ghost jr.

"i don't need luck because i have my knive with me" said ghost jr and then he left the place walking slow and dramaticaly to go to the other ghosttown to find the mysteryous box there and get ready to kill the enemy zombies there.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3: finding the mysteryous box

chapter 3: finding the mysteryous box

Ghost jr went away to the other town where the box was supossed to be and had bullets this time because zombie adolph hitler gave him some.

"oh no communist zombies" said ghost jr and zombies started to arrive and surround ghost jr again and this zombies weren't like the other zombies and were russian and bigger and dangerous because they tried to ate him. They said "we know who you are and what you are searching but you will not find the box and we will kill you first" and started to get closer to ghost jr.

Then ghost jr pick up his rifle and shot and killed some of them but there were so much zombies that still were walking to him and he ran away. He found a house and entered because there he was safe but zombies broke walls and get in the house too.

"you're sourrounded ghost jr now you wont escape" said zombies but Ghost jr still had his knive and he killed zombies with it to pass between zombies and went to other house that was near where zombies could not enter because the walls were bigger and he blocked the door but that house was not safe too because a zombie voice sounded behind him and said "you are searching the mysterious box but I have it and i will use it to kill you and nazi zombies and the humanity and create a communist zomby world" said zombie Stalin. "I have no time to let the world die because of your evil" said then ghost jr and jumped over zombie stalin and kicked him in the face and then put a granade in his mouth and then it exploded and stalin died because he was turned into small pieces.

"Now you wont kill humanity because YOU DEAD FIRST hahahaha" said ghost jr laughing to stalins' pieces.

Then ghost jr went upstairs in the same house and found the ? box in a corner and get a rpg7 from it and used it to go to the window and shot to the street and blow zombies in big explossions of fire everywhere. When the street was safe again he jumped from the window with the box in one hand and the knive in other ready to kill the zombies that were appearing and he ripped the head of one and cut other in slices with the knive and also killed one hitting the zombie's face with the box and went down the road to get back to the other town with the mysteriyous box and the infinite weapons inside it.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4: the betrayal

chapter 4: the betrayal

Ghost jr came back to the first ghost town with the misteryous box this time and went to the place where zomby Hitler was. "I have found the ? box and it work because i got weapons from it" said ghost jr to hitler. "good now will use it to kill humanity and turn them in zombies and create a zombie nazi world" said hitler back

"NO WAY you cant do that the humanity are my friends!" shouted ghost jr and tried to pick up the box again but zombies started to came and surrounded ghost jr. "yes i can do it now i have the power to be ruler of zombie world!" said zombie hitler.

Zombies were going to kill ghost jr and turn him in zombie so he run to find safe in the back of a column. Then he take a big breath, pick his submachine gun and reloaded it then he went to the other side of the column and started to shoot zombies in heads to kill them again. When the zombies were less than before he said "i have to get the ? box before another wave come here" and started to run where it was. Ghost jr avoided the atack of zombie hitler and did a jump and a frontflip to catch the box and run fast out of here. But soon zombies came again because a new wave started so he had to kill them again before he can left the place so he shot them and knived them in the head and avoided being hit by them so he win that wave too and started to run to the door where he was safe again but just when he was almost safe a voice said:

"son leave the box here and join us" said zombie Ghost (who is the father of ghost jr).

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5: revelation of zomby mystery

Chatper 5: the revelation of zomby mystery

Ghost Jr was paralyzed when he heard the familiar voice to him and turned himself and saw a zombie that was wearing his father's mask and that was because the zomby was his father who died in the war many years before. Ghost jr droped the ? box to the ground and screamed

"it cant be dad you were good in the heart. You cant join nazi zombies! Come with me to life again!" shouted ghost jr to zombie Ghost.

"when youre dead you understand many things and i dont want your living world now, join us and you'll have the power too. give us the mysteryous box now or ill be angry of you!" said ghost.

In that moment ghost jr didn't knew what to do because he did'nt want to betray the humanity but also he didn't want to disobey his father, so he picked the ? Box form the ground again and throwed it to where his father and hitler were.

"Good boy" said zombie ghost and picked the box and said "here in the box is the source of all zombies magical power. It provides us the live and the weapons and with it we can not lost."

Hitler and ghost started to using the box to give health to his zombie army and weapons like rifles, submachineguns, shotguns, pistols, sniper rifles, rpg7s, granades launchers and granades and knives. Then zomby hitler and zomby ghost turned back to ghost jr and said:

"now join us and you will be ruler of zomby nazi world too!"

Ghost jr was doubtful about what to do but screamed:

"NO I WILL NOT BETRAY THE HUMANITY I WILL NOT JOIN YOU!"

Ghost jr in that moment had an idea and strattegy came off is mind and runned away while shouting "this is not over, i'll be back"" and went away from the building thinking in what he had to do next.

to be continued...


	6. Chapter 6: the searching for allies

chapter 6: the searching for allies

Ghost jr was runing very fast out of the building where the zombie hitler and zombie ghost (his father) was and was thinking what he will do next. He had an idea but it was dangerouse because now zombies were everywere and with guns and ammunition for the guns. He knew that zombies were loking for him and he had to be alert.

Ghost jr now need to destroy the ? Box and the source of the zombie power but he couldnt do this alone and had to look for friends that helped him to kill the zombies and do the mission. He knew that zombies were atacking peeople and turning them to zombies each time faster because there were more zombies everytime. "I cant go to the army training center because zombies attacked there and now they are died" said Ghost jr to himself before he went in the opposite direction where zombies hasnt arrived yet.

He went to a bunker where there was a resistance with friendly people that was killing zombies and ghost jr said to them "I know how we can win the fight against zombies before we die too, but i need your help!"

Some of they didnt wanted to help ghost jr because they think that it was too dangerous and the will die but more people agreed to fight and convinced the others to fight too and then their leader of the resistance said "ghost jr we will help you to kill the zombies and save the world from them we trust you" and they pick up the guns from a closet and give some to ghost jr and ammo.

Now they were ready to start kicking zombie asses or simply shooting them in the head whit a sniper rifle.

To be continued...


	7. 7:too much zombies but not enough humans

Capter 7: Too much zombies but not enough humans

After ghost jr and the resistance exited the bunker they found the firsts zombies around and shoted them and they were died very fast, so they decided to go where the ? Box and zomby hitler and ghost were but it wasnt easy.

The Zombies that found later were eqquiped with guns and rifles and sumbachine guns and granade launchers and started shoting at the human people with ghost jr included.

"we have to cover or we lose!" said ghost jr.

"they are too much zombies for us and also have gun" said a resistance man.

They went backwards to a home that was inhabited and empty and they cover there but zombies started to come closer to them.

"shot em now in the head!" shouted the resistance leader and they used their guns in the window and killed the zombies there.

"we need to think a strattegy to sneak where hitler and the ? box is whitout being seen" said the same resistance man that before that was called Charlie.

"Yes and I will go there but I need camouflags" reply Ghost jr.

The resistance found camouflage for him and he used it and became nearley invisible but he had to wait to go there because a new zombie wave started and they had to kill zombies again.

"my hand-gun is useless, i need something stonger!" said charlie.

"you can buy another in that wall" said ghost jr.

"oh thanks" and charlie went to the wall were a gun drawn there and could be bougt for 2500 points.

Then started to kill zombies again and the wave ended.

"Now its the moment to sneak there fast. Goodbye friends" said ghost jr before he goes.

"Ghost jr you are very brave but this is dangerous for one man and Charlie will go with you" said the resistance leader. Ghost jr doubted because he knows is dangerous but charlie was his friend and he didnt want him to die soon.

"dont worry about me i'm fast with guns and know to care to myself" said charlie to ghost jr.

Then ghost jr agreed and the two mans started to infiltrate in zombie territories before a new zomby wave starts.

"goodluck Ghost Jr and Charlie. We wait here in the house for you to come ALIVE!" shouted the resistance people at them.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter8:the battle for the planet earth

**Chapter 8: the battle for the planet earth**

_Author note: I decided finish the fanfic becauste it was old time in the internet but I haven't actualized it in years so this will be the final chapter._

_Sorry for the delay_

Here is where it start:

Ghost Jr and Charlie sneaked into the zombie house by throwing grandades and shooting with theirs firearms without making much noise (cause the weapons were silenced). Then Charlie look at the sky and saw an yellow light coming from a big house to the top part of the sky.

"I think that is where Hitler and the '¿?' box is" – said Charlie.

"Yeah. But its a long way from here. Now let's go". Replied Ghost Jr.

And they went. An hour later they were with their backs on the Wall of the big house, looking at a window. Inside there was someone talking with a familiar voice…

"With the power of the box the zombi victory is very near. The box provide us with arms and life. I can feel the life coming from the mystery box to me and making me stronger… "Said the voice of Hitler. "…And maybe even making me younger" added hitler with a smug face.

"So we have to destroy the box and the zombies will have no life again" Thought Ghost Jr.

"Yes, thats the only hope of the planet" Continued charlie.

Charlie look Ghost jr in his eyes and said "lets do it one last time my friend". Ghost jr nod and charged his granade luncher.

The two humans blew the door with a C4 bomb and jumped inside shouting:

"Surrender now zombies and youll make the work easier for us. We are going to kill you again anywere"

Ghost father zombie came from a door and said : "no we wont surrender you will. this is your last chance … oh wait, you will unite us when you re killed hahahahaha!"

The zombies started coming in waves into the room and they both shoted guns and bombs everywhere. We have to break the box now or theyll come stronger every wave!" said Ghost jr. Then he jumped over a zombi's head and did a cool flip in the air while shoting a bullet that flew over the room and hit his zombie father just in his head. "Im sorry we couldent go fishing like fathers and sons…" said as a tear came off his eye.

Now the first boss was dead but the number of the round was high and the zombies came from every corner.

"Now, go there" said ghost jr pointing a door. Charlie and ghost entered and saw Hitler up a balcony and lots of zombies ready to fist.

The zombies started to run to our heroes and they started to shoot. The ammunition was very low but then a mystery glow came from a zombie and it was a MAX AMMUNITION so they have guns whith bullets again and then… KABOOM

The zombies died all in one, but Hitler was still alive. "Fools, i have the power of the ¿? box! you cant destroy me! - Shouted in anger.

Hitler came down from the balcony but he was not like the other zombies, he used guns. In fact he had the most powerful weapons and started shouting his bullets.

"Now we have to cover!" shouted Ghost but it was late and a bullet hit CHarlie.

They managed to hid behind a column, but Charlie was bleeding bad.

"You will live friend" said Ghost.

"I dont know if i will live. Thank you for all, you were the best friend i ever had. But Imost do an extra effort for the planet earth!" shouted Charlie and started running.

"Noooo but you are hurt!"

"Now don't let my death be in vain Im distracting hitler" Said Charlie back

Hitler saw Charlie and aimed his weapons so did Charlie while running. Then bullet started flying between they two. The bullets hit Hitler, but not in the head, so they didnt do anything, but bullets also hit Charlie and he fell into the ground bleeding a lot.

"I win. You will suffer the same death that your friend, Ghost jr" said Hitler in ecxtasy.

"Haha no" Said Ghost jr from his back surprising hitler. The box was broken in his feet because he sneaked from the other direction where Charlie were running before. Hitler saw this and screamed in desperation:

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" as he was weakening a lot every second. Some seconds later he became dust like every other zombie that were still in the world.

"Finally we will have peace" said Ghost and looked his dead friend and added:

"You were my best friend too" And tears came into the eyes of the bravest man of the world.

**THE END**


End file.
